


Operation Slumber Party

by lovelyomelette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Space Dad Shiro, honestly the shipping is so small, i use they pronouns for pidge, shiro is honestly too good to them all, sleep cuddling, slumber parties in space, this is just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyomelette/pseuds/lovelyomelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ship was dead in the middle of space. And all the five paladins could do was wait. Have you ever tried to sleep alone when terrified?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Slumber Party

It had been a tough battle. Tougher than usual. They may have all been rather beaten and bruised but they had succeeded in liberating the planet.

They had taken off with many cheerful farewells and ‘thank you’s from the inhabitants of the planet and felt good about it all. That was until only around fifteen minutes after leaving the planet the castle just… stopped.

‘We’re what!?’ Keith practically screamed. They were all standing in the control room, which was only lit by the glow of space outside.

‘I assure you there is absolutely nothing to worry about; I’ll have it back in tip top shape in no less than twelve hours!’ Coran said in his usual cheery tone.

‘TWELVE HOU-‘

‘Keith,’ Shiro cut him off sharply. He paused then sighed, ‘Look guys, I know this is kind unexpected but there’s nothing we can do.’

‘Couldn’t we get in our lions and just, like, push the castle?’ Lance asked.

Pidge shook their head, grimacing. ‘And push it where? We can’t really land on a planet without power. And seeming as we just got rid of basically all the Galra around here it’s probably safer too.’

Allura nodded. ‘Agreed. For now, we all need some rest.’ Allura turned to Coran. ‘I’m sorry to leave this mess to you Coran. Thank you.’

Coran waved his hand dismissively. ‘Oh it’s no problem at all. That last fight really took it out of you all. Time I helped out. Now off to bed with you all.’

As they were all leaving the control room, only seeing by small lights Allura had given to each of them, Hunk said what they were all thinking. ‘I still hate this. We’re sitting ducks out here like this. It’s scarier than being in the middle of battle.’

~

The first one was Pidge. Never one to act shy or reserved about their feelings. They hesitated in front of Shiro’s door for a second, gripping their pillow in their left hand tightly, before knocking. To their surprise it opened almost instantly.

Shiro gave a small smile. ‘Can’t sleep either huh?’

Pidge nodded slightly. ‘Do you mind if I…’

 ‘Come on in.’

Pidge lay comfortably next to Shiro, instantly feeling more at ease with another person beside them.

~

The second one was Keith. He was close enough to Shiro to not feel awkward about it. Still, pride and embarrassment didn’t allow him to go instantly. He had to make it seem like he made more of an effort to stay alone than he did. He stood in the pitch black hallway a moment longer before bracing himself and knocking on the door, probably harder than was necessary.

There was a moment of silence and he felt like he should just leave. What if he was rejected? Would things be awkward? He flinched when the door opened, snapping him out of his thoughts.

‘Uh… I…’ Keith stuttered not sure what to say.

‘You don’t even need to ask’ Shiro reassured before stepping aside, ‘Pidge is already here.’

‘Oh…’ Keith was a little surprised at that.

‘Hey Keif…’ Pidge slurred tiredly, lying on the far side on Shiro’s bed.

‘Hey.’ He smiled as he got in beside them, the warmth of others instantly calming him.

‘You think the other two are going to come too?’ Shiro asked as got comfortable.

‘Prob-ly.’ Pidge gave a small laugh. ‘Lance just puts on the whole tough guy thing. It’ll be while but he’ll come. And Hunk is Hunk. They’ll come.’

~

Lance was fourth… technically. He stood in front of the door for a good three minutes trying to muster up the courage to knock. He hugged his pillow and light close to his chest. He inhaled deeply and slowly reached forward.

‘Hey.’

Lance shrieked.

‘WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?’

Hunk blinked. ‘Uh… my room?’

‘I mean… ugh never mind.’

‘Were you gonna ask to sleep in Shiro’s room too?’ Hunk asked eyeing Lances pillow.

‘WHAT!? No! No of course not. I was just… going to pee. Yeah.’ Lance puffed his chest out. ‘This whole thing is no-‘

Suddenly the door opened making Lance yelp. Shiro stood with a sympathetic look on his face. Behind him a very disgruntled Pidge was glaring at Lance.

‘You… are so… loud.’ Pidge said venomously.

Lance was quiet for a moment before muttering out a quiet ‘Sorry.’

‘Can we stay with you guys?’ Hunk whimpered.

Shiro glanced at Lance expecting some sort of protest or an attempt at false bravado, but he just blushed slightly and looked away.

‘Of course. But it’ll be a bit hard to fit all five of us on just my bed.’ Shiro said looking behind him.

‘Five?’ Lance looked around Shiro and saw Keith sitting Shiro’s bed observing everything going on. Lance giggled. ‘What, you couldn’t handle the dark or something?’

Keith sighed exasperatedly. ‘You’re here too you know.’

‘Yeah, it’s just good to know I’m not the one who gave in first.’

‘You-‘

Shiro cleared his throat loudly. ‘Anyway, seeming as we aren’t all going to fit on my bed alone, I have an idea.’

~

Pidge had kindly volunteered their mattress to what Lance had called ‘operation slumber party’ seeming as their room was closest to Shiro’s. So one mattress dragging trek and a few bedding runs later, they had what was essentially one giant bed in the middle of Shiro’s room.

They all flopped down and got comfortable.

‘This is awesome guys; it’s a space slumber party!’ Lance said, smiling at the dark.

‘It’s certainly better than laying alone in the dark.’ Pidge agreed from beside him.

There was a moment of silence before Lance started giggling. ‘Hey listen, Hunks already asleep. Let’s put his hand in warm water.’

Keith scoffed. ‘How old are you, five?’

‘Lance no.’ Shiro said it as a warning but he sounded amused. ‘That fight really took it out of all of us, let him rest.’

‘Ugh… fine.’ Lance shifted, then paused. ‘Wait… Pidge?’

‘What?’ Pidge was starting to sound frustrated again.

‘Are you… beside me?’

‘Yes?’ There was a moment of silence. ‘Uh… why do you ask?’

Lance didn’t say anything for a moment. ‘Are you… uh… sure you… want to be?’ He paused. ‘Oh my god that sounded so much worse than I thought it would.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I mean, it’s no big deal really. It’s just…’ He sighed. ‘I don’t want to like, accidentally grope you or something while I sleep you know…’ Lance was glad it was too dark to see, he was sure his face was burning red.

Pidge let out a loud and long sigh. There was the sound of shifting, a ‘hey…’ which quickly turned into an ‘ow!’, then a flopping sound. There was a patting sound then Pidge asking ‘This you Shiro?’

Shiro laughed lightly. ‘Yeah it’s me.’

‘Alright, you happy Lance?’ Keith huffed, now directly beside him.

‘Uh…’ Just Keith’s presence made Lance want to start a fight. He didn’t like the idea of sleeping next to him. Lance was a cuddler, had been since he was little. What if he cuddled Keith! Lance felt himself blushing again at the thought. But he couldn’t ask them all to move again. They’d probably kick him out for disruption of peace or something. ‘Yeah thanks. And sorry Pidge.’

‘Eh, whatever.’ Pidge replied.

Everyone slowly started to fall asleep. Except, of course, Lance.

‘Do you think we’re starting to like, get powers from our lions?’

‘Okay, what the honest fuck are you talking about?’ Keith growled. He just wanted to sleep.

‘I mean like, I feel like my body temperature has gotten colder or something. Like, how cool would that be? I could get ice powers and just like, FWOOSH enemies, you know?’

‘You feel like… you’re bodies gotten colder…’ Keith deadpanned.

‘Yeah feel!’ Lance kicked his feet in the direction he heard Keith’s voice come from.

‘JESUS FUCK!’ Keith yelped as what he swore must have been straight up ice was shoved into his side.

‘See?’ Lance started laughing but it was suddenly cut off by a wheeze. ‘Ow ow ow ow ow! Hey I only kicked you once, this is overkill!’

‘You initiated so I’m free to retaliate however I like!’

Pidge started making a growling sound. ‘Oh my god, make them stop!’

‘GUYS! If you don’t cut it out now, I’m kicking you both out!’ Shiro yelled.

The silence was immediate.

Pidge sighed in relief. ‘Thank you Shiro.’

There was a beat. ‘Okay but I think your body is hotter than usual dude. I think I’m onto something.’

‘LANCE!’

‘Sorry! Sleeping now. One hundred percent sleeping now.’

~

Pidge woke the next morning (does it count as morning in space?) and was surprised to see the room was lit softly. Not enough to have woken them, but enough to see. It occurred to Pidge, either they all slept a lot longer than they thought they would, or Coran was much better with the ship than anyone gave him credit for.

Pidge yawned and looked to their right and nearly burst into laughter. Lance and Keith seemed to have gravitated towards each other while sleeping and were full on cuddling. Keith’s head tucked under Lance’s chin, arms locked tightly around each other, legs tangled. It was a hilarious and heartwarming sight.

Pidge didn’t waste a second. They quickly and quietly left the room to grab anything that could take photos. There was no way they were going to turn down blackmail material. Especially after last night fiasco.

Pidge ran down the halls feeling more invigorated than ever. Despite how scared everyone had been the night before,  they were glad it had happened. After all of the nonsense had passed, it had one of the best sleeps Pidge had gotten since everything had started.

Pidge smiled as they looked through their things for anything that would work. Maybe they could make these slumber parties a tradition, they thought to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first fanfic I've ever uploaded here and the first I've written in years. Don't be afraid to leave feedback!


End file.
